


Demons Are the Cure to Anxiety

by Velle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dipper Can Use Magic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Protect my geeky son, Teenage Dipper Pines, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10151918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velle/pseuds/Velle
Summary: Dipper likes to think he can shrug off what people say about him, but sometimes the words become too much. Bottled up emotions spill out in the worst ways, but at least he has a certain demon to help him when it happens.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting a fanfic online so, if you're reading this, thank you! :D  
> Honestly though, this is just a very self-indulgent fic I wrote because of recent depression, so the characters are probably OOC.  
> Other than that, please let me know if you like it or not! Comments/constructive criticisms are appreciated! :3

Dipper remained on his bed, stuffing himself as close as possible to the corner of his and Mabel’s shared room. Mabel had asked Stan the day before if she could spend the night at Grenda’s house, leaving Dipper alone.

He stared at the razor sitting a bit off to his left.

He could still feel the stinging on his wrists.

_“ How are you and Mabel related? You're such a freak! “_

_“ You're not as smart as you think you are. “_

_“ What kind of name is ‘Dipper’? His parents must hate him. “_

_“He’s so awkward and weird! “_

_“ I bet even your sister doesn't want to hang out with you. “_

Dipper bit into his bottom lip so hard, he could taste a bit of copper. His mind was still reeling from all the awful comments, plus ones from years long passed.

Anxiety and hatred had turned themselves inwards long ago, etching themselves into his mind. Sometimes even his skin. Dipper had prided himself in ending the awful habit about a year ago, but the sudden influx of cruelty from his new classmates brought it all spiraling back. And he _hated_ it. Hated how _pathetic_ it made him feel. How he felt so _powerless_.

It's because of that that he became so enchanted with the forest that enclosed the small town of Gravity Falls. Whenever he visited the forest, it would just be him and nature. ( Along with supernatural and non-supernatural beings alike. ) But it was his element: the unknown. Where he found comfort. Where he was free to explore and discover with all the curiosity and wanderlust he possessed.

Dipper was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't feel the sudden shift in reality, the bending of space- the telltale sign of a certain someone’s presence.

“... Pine Tree?”

The brunette jumped and he instinctively wrapped his arms around himself, wincing slightly as his shirt rubbed against fresh cuts.

A golden eye narrowed and Dipper cursed himself mentally.

Bill heard it, of course, as he just barely skimmed the other’s mind, immediately sensing his sheer panic. He quickly retracted his grasp on the others thoughts.

“ Oh, uh, h-hey Bill. What's up?” Dipper asked, trying his best to smile and discreetly blink away the oncoming tears.

“ You asked me to help you with your magic practice once you returned from school. “

Brown eyes widened in realization. _Dammit! I forgot about that!_

Bill heard that too. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. Dipper _had_ asked him to help him with his magic a few days before. But it was the sudden, sharp sting of panic and anxiety Bill felt, thanks to their mental bond, that had him rushing to find the brunette.

Dipper squeaked in surprise as he looked up only to be met with Bill’s scrutinizing gaze.

“ Pine Tree, are you alright? Don't lie to me, kid. I can feel your anxiousness from miles away. Literally. I was in the middle of convincing some gnomes to let me use them as puppets when I felt it. “

Dipper didn't immediately chastise him for the last part about the gnomes, further proving to Bill that something was  _very_  wrong.

“ Of course I'm fine! I-I'm not- I'm not anxious! Why would I be anxious? “

He cursed again as his eyes darted reflexively towards the razor on the nightstand and back to Bill, hoping he hadn't seen it.

Let's just say, it’s not easy to hide something from a demon that could read your mind.

He held his breath as that golden eye glanced towards the nightstand, narrowing even further. It didn't take Bill long to put two and two together.

“ Pine Tree. “

“ Y-yes? “

“ Let me see your wrists. “

“ Um, why? “

“ _Pine Tree._ “

“ W-what? I'm just asking, I-”

“ Pine Tree! “

Bill grasped his arms, tight enough so he wouldn't escape, but gentle enough to keep from hurting him. The demon tugged them forwards so that Dipper’s wrists were held out, palms facing upwards.

Bill frowned at the sight of pink lines, streaks of red blooming horizontally against pale skin.

“ …Dipper, what did you _do_? “

His golden eye fell onto the brunette, gaze softening and Dipper flinched at the sound of his name. Something must have snapped because the demon suddenly found himself with an armful of a sobbing Pine Tree. He wrapped his arms around him without a second thought, pulling the other into his lap and cradling him close to his chest. Long fingers carded through soft, brown hair as the other hand rubbed the boy’s back in an effort to calm him down. Bill could feel Dipper shaking- body trembling as he sobbed into the demon’s shoulder and Bill couldn't help but grind his teeth. Whoever did this to his Pine Tree was going to _pay._

He let out a breath in an attempt to not set anything on fire. ( The corner of the nightstand was already starting to singe. )

Right now, the most important thing was Dipper.

Bill slowly began to pepper the boy’s hair and the side of his face in gentle kisses, feeling him relax into his touch.

After a few more minutes of sniffling, Dipper pulled back, big brown eyes filled with guilt as he stared up at the demon.

“ ... Dammit…I'm sorry Bill… I-I didn't want you to see me like this… “

“ There's no need for you to apologize, Pine Tree. I should have been here to stop  you. “

“ No, no, it's not your fault! “ Dipper quickly cut in, berating himself for letting the demon feel responsible for his own inner turmoil.

“ I just… I’m just pathetic, I guess. “ He laughed, bitterness clear and harsh.

He gasped softly as Bill brought a hand up to his chin, tilting it up to stare him in the eyes. He could see the faintest glimmer of red flaring in the demon’s honey gaze.

“ Dipper Pines, you are in no way, shape or form pathetic. Whatever those _brainless_ meat sacks said doesn't matter. They don't know who you are, but _I_ do. You're a brilliant, amazing, and adorable human being. “

Dipper’s doe eyes widened and he could feel heat creep up his neck and face, painting him pink. Bill’s heart thrummed at the sight, voice softening with adoration.

“ Listen Pine Tree, you are one of the most intelligent people I've ever met. And that's saying a lot considering how long I've been around! “ Bill stated, grinning wide as Dipper playfully rolled his eyes. “ I love your brilliance. Love how you’re always up for a challenge. “

“ And though I don’t understand _why_ , I love that you can be so kind and caring. I can’t count how many times I was about to set one of those _infuriating_ pixies on fire, just for you to stop me... And yet, even though you're just a simple human being- “ at which Dipper scoffed, “- I know you're able to punch a unicorn in the face for Shooting Star or stab a wendigo if need be. “

The brunette actually smiled at the memory. Oh the things he's done for Mabel.

“ Also, “ Bill continued, bringing their foreheads together, noses barely brushing. “ You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I love how soft your hair is, how you always smell like vanilla, and the dimples you get when you smile are absolutely adorable. I love how flustered you get when trying to solve something, how your eyes reflect the stars, and how easy it is to make you blush. “ At that, Bill waggled his eyebrows causing Dipper to laugh as his face turned bright red.

Bill gently grasped Dipper’s wrists, right below the cuts, before bringing them up to his lips.

“ But most of all, “ He continued, placing soft kisses over every single cut. Dipper stared in awe as blue light pulsed faintly beneath his skin, the blood disappearing and the cuts closing up, leaving his skin flawless.

Bill leaned in close again, amber eye filled with so much adoration, Dipper swore he could feel his heart clench.

“ I love _you_ , Dipper. “ The demon said, a soft smile on his lips.

Dipper hiccuped, feeling tears in his eyes as he pulled Bill into a kiss, threading fingers through golden hair and pressing himself flush against him.

Bill placed kisses all over him- his cheeks, his forehead, his cute nose, his eyelids, his jaw, his neck, his hair and his lips. And Dipper reciprocated, albeit shyly and in-between chuckles.

He cupped Bill’s face, smiling at the feeling of fingers rubbing gentle circles into his sides. Big, brown eyes stared into an amber one, both gazes overflowing with love.

“ …Bill? “

“ Yes, Pine Tree?”

Dipper leaned in and kissed him again- slow and sweet.

“ I love you, too. “

 


End file.
